


fingertips putting on a show

by the1oo (divineauthor)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dom Bellamy Blake, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Sub Clarke Griffin, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Vaginal Fingering, just a little bcs why not !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/the1oo
Summary: Octavia said, “Clarke, you’re tenser than Bellamy on his bad days.”“I take offense to that.” She stood up and rolled her shoulders, frowning.Octavia rolled her eyes and took the box from her hands. “I’ll take over for the rest of the day. You just go home and relax.” Clarke was about to protest when Octavia shook her head. “You’ve been in a mood all day. Trust me, it’s better for everyone if I just take care of any bumps and bruises. I’ll get you if anything major happens.”Octavia stood firm and raised her eyebrows, eyes glancing outside. Clarke pushed away the hair from her eyes and said, “Fine. I’ll be in my tent.”—•—Clarke needs to get off. It’s too bad Bellamy told her not to, but he won’t notice if she did, right?





	fingertips putting on a show

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this to avoid my hw tbh !!! i’d personally like to thank this [gifset](https://the1oo.tumblr.com/post/188533523378) for existing. this fic wouldn’t exist without u. pls enjoy some s1ish smut !!
> 
> i find it cyclical that the first smut i ever wrote was for bellarke years ago and i never wrote it again until now 😌 here i am writing bellarke smut ! i love that for me tbh
> 
> title from: niall horan’s “slow hands”

Clarke fucked up, she knew she did just by the way Bellamy’s jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. His grip on her wrist tightened and she could feel herself getting wet, her own arousal soaking through her sorry excuse of underwear. She thought Bellamy was going to be busy hunting. She didn’t know Bellamy would head straight over to her tent when he came back — she would’ve restrained herself if she knew, but she’d been horny all day thanks to him. 

Bellamy left late in the morning. But before he left, he slipped his cock between her thighs from behind her, his movements surprisingly deft for someone who couldn’t even form sentences. He thrusted his hips upward, his cock bumping her clit, making her squirm in his arms. She felt warm in his embrace, but she didn’t want to leave. His breath landed hot and heavy on her neck and she sighed when he finally entered her, filling her just the way she liked, hot and thick and slow. It was lazy, soft even, the best morning sex anyone could ever ask for. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she could feel herself tightening around Bellamy’s cock, could feel her legs starting to shake as the inevitable orgasm was supposed to wash over her. But then someone called out Bellamy’s name and he stopped, mid-thrust, his fingers on her clit slowing, still circling it, but he was gentle about it now. It was too slow, too light for her to get anything out of it, so she pressed herself closer to his fingers. 

She whined when he pulled his hand away, frustrated that someone had stolen her orgasm, and Bellamy just chuckled and slipped out of her. He grabbed his pants and tucked himself back in with a grimace. Clarke just sighed and was about to finish herself off when Bellamy said, voice a low rumble, “Don’t touch yourself. Not until I tell you to, okay?”

Clarke pouted, but nodded. Bellamy quickly shoved a shirt and his jacket on and leaned down, kissing her, short and sweet. It made her grin up at him, even though she was still pissed he had to leave. Kissing Bellamy would do that to a person. 

He crouched down, brushing her hair out of her face and tilting her chin up a bit more. “I’ll probably be back by nightfall. I have to teach a new group how to hunt, so we can do rotations.” He sighed and Clarke just wanted him to fall back in bed, but she had work to do too. “Do you want me to braid your hair before I leave? I’m sorry I woke up too late to do it today.”

Her chest warmed. It had been their routine for the past few weeks now. They’d wake up earlier than most — perks of being the leaders, wasn’t that fun — and Clarke would always complain when her hair bothered when she was working. So Bellamy offered to braid her hair, saying that he had a lot of practice with Octavia back on the Ark. Clarke had stuttered for a moment before nodding, feeling so cared for when he gently untangled the knots in her hair and worked his magic. He did it every morning he could after that, even keeping a leather strap around his wrist if she ever needed an extra. 

“It’s fine, Bell. They sound like they’re gonna barge in at any moment anyway,” she said, leaning her head against his hand. His brown eyes softened and he gave her this boyish grin that made the heat in her own belly apparent again. She bit her lip. She couldn’t stay horny all day. She had things to do that don’t involve fucking Bellamy unfortunately. “Just stay safe.”

“Always.” Then he kissed her again and left. 

Clarke got up and stretched out her muscles. She pulled on some underwear that had seen better days and the rest of her clothes before she headed out towards the med bay. 

It was turning out to be a shitty day because two kids both sprained their ankles trying to climb the trees. Her hair kept falling into her face and she snapped at everyone who asked her a question. Her orders came out a little more strongly than she intended and she hadn’t realized how tense she felt when it all came to a climax as she knocked her foot against the table and she dropped the box of, thankfully, empty bottles. She was a second away from biting back an annoyed scream. She bent down and sighed harshly. 

She didn’t notice that Octavia was even with her until she placed a hand on her shoulder when she was crouched down trying to pick up one of the bottles that had fallen. 

Octavia said, “Clarke, you’re tenser than Bellamy on his bad days.”

“I take offense to that.” She stood up and rolled her shoulders back, frowning. “I’m not that bad.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and took the box from her hands. “I’ll take over for the rest of the day. You just go home and relax.” Clarke was about to protest when Octavia shook her head. “You’ve been in a mood all day. Trust me, it’s better for everyone if I just take care of any bumps and bruises. I’ll get you if anything major happens.”

Octavia stood firm and raised her eyebrows, eyes glancing outside. Clarke pushed away the hair from her eyes and said, “Fine. I’ll be in my tent.”

“You need a day off anyway,” Octavia called our after her as she was leaving. Clarke let out a breathy laugh and walked back to her tent, her shoulders already looser than it was before. Her mind was focused on getting off, had been focusing on it for the last few hours if she was being honest, so it shouldn’t have been such a surprise when she shucked off all her clothes, save her panties and laid down and closed her eyes. Bellamy would come home later and he wouldn’t have been able to tell. It was fine. The lingering guilt ebbed away in her thoughts. 

Her hands mindlessly wandered, ghosting lightly at her nipples, gripping her tits, trailing down her stomach. It was better when Bellamy did it, his hands were so much bigger than hers and he was always so confident, his path never faltering. He always knew what he wanted to do to her. 

Her mouth fell open unconsciously as she imagined Bellamy’s hands rubbing over her clothed cunt, his breath raspy in her ears. He’d say, “That’s right, baby. Always so wet for me. God, you’re so fucking pretty like this, begging for my hands.”

And she did, she wanted his thick fingers on her clit, in her cunt, filling her better than her own hands did. Her hand slipped underneath her panties, gathering her wetness and sliding it around her clit. She squirmed and her other hand grasped her tits, pinching her nipples and gasping when the pain headed straight to her clit. She fucked herself on her fingers, lazily at first, until she was panting, her mind drifting towards Bellamy and his hot mouth, his lips on her neck, his cock against her. 

But Bellamy had the uncanny ability to walk in just when she was about to come, her hips arching up and a cry stuck in her throat. She didn’t even notice he was here until Bellamy grabbed her hand and forced it away from her slick cunt. She gasped, eyes snapping open, and saw Bellamy’s face in front of hers, unreadable. 

“What did I say, baby?” Bellamy asked, letting go of her hand so it flopped on the side of the bed. “I told you not to touch yourself.”

Her lips wobbled and her eyes stung a little. She needed to come so badly, but hearing the disappointment in Bellamy’s words made her crumble. “I’m sorry, Bellamy.”

Bellamy breathed out harshly. “I won’t be disobeyed.”

The way his eyes darkened made her wetter than before and she squeezed her thighs together to feel friction, just anything. He didn’t say another word, just slipped off her underwear and coated his fingers in her wetness before he fucked her fast with two fingers. Clarke’s moan got trapped in her chest and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Bellamy knew exactly what to do to get her off and he wasn’t playing around now. 

His fingers quirked up, hitting that spot that made her choke on a cry and her orgasm hit her suddenly. Her own hands came to push Bellamy away, but she was too weak to do anything but shove lightheartedly at his fingers. Her body trembled from the aftershocks and Bellamy was still circling her clit. She squirmed, moaning at the sensations even though she felt like she was bursting at the seams. She was too sensitive and she couldn’t even think, couldn’t breathe. She could only focus on his hands on her cunt. Her eyes started to tear up again. She said, “Bell, oh — too much. God, fuck, please.”

She opened her eyes and Bellamy’s smile was crooked, soft and dark, a weird duality that could only fit him. “You wanted to come so badly, baby. I’ll make sure of it.”

He lets off and Clarke only had a few moments of relief before Bellamy slid down between her thighs. He had taken off her panties and even though she was still sensitive, the image of Bellamy about to eat her out never failed to make her mouth water. Bellamy unconsciously licked his lips and she spread her legs further, inching downwards so his mouth can press against her. His breath ghosted over her and she shivered slightly. 

“Bell…” she said, as he laced one of his hands with hers. 

“Yeah?” 

She was so fucking horny and she still wanted more and Bellamy was _ right there _ and he wasn’t doing anything — she was starting to go crazy again. She begged, “Please eat me out.”

Bellamy smiled, pleased with her words, and licked a stripe up her cunt, making her hips buck. His arm settled on her hips to still her movements, but he devoured her, moaning and sending vibrations down her spine. She was tingly all the way down to her toes and she whimpered when he started sucking her clit, the pressure building her up to another orgasm in just a few minutes. 

It didn’t take her long until her free hand scrambled against the ground, trying to find something to hold when she came, her back arched and her thighs suffocating Bellamy’s head. 

But he just kept going, letting go of her hand and fingering her while his tongue flicked against her clit. She jerked and moaned, unabashed, not caring if she was being too loud. Her next orgasm came in succession, and she cried out Bellamy’s name. 

“No more,” she mumbled, panting. “Wait, Bell. I can’t—”

“What’s your color, baby?” he asked, his mouth leaving her cunt, lips shiny with her arousal. His fingers soothed over her still-shaking thighs and she waited until she felt like she could take in a deep breath. 

“Green,” she decided even though she still felt raw, open and exposed. Clarke wanted to feel him inside her and she couldn’t care less if she was still sensitive. 

Just like that, Bellamy kissed her filthily. She was reminded that he was still fully dressed while she was completely naked. She whined into his mouth and tugged on his shirt. He laughed into their kiss and stopped for a second to pull the offending clothing off himself. 

Clarke’s hands immediately went to his shoulders, feeling the dips and curves of his body, trailing down his arms to his fingers. She traced his stomach and settled her caress back to his arms again. She leaned her head to the side when Bellamy’s lips travelled down the column of her throat. He sucked a bruise on her skin that she would probably yell at him for tomorrow, but for now all she did was hum happily. Bellamy’s fingers rolled one of her nipples while he sucked on the other one. Clarke knew he would’ve stayed there forever if she let him, but she had other plans. 

She undid the buttons on his pants and underwear and and worked them down in one shuffle. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped it leisurely, loving the feeling of Bellamy quietly groaning into her mouth. She wanted to drop to her knees and let Bellamy’s fingers wrap around her hair — she wanted him to fuck her mouth, wanted him to use her. God, she loved the feeling of him in her mouth, loved the heady high it gave her. She asked, “Can I suck you off, please?”

Clarke felt Bellamy’s dick twitch in her hand, but he shook his head. “You can do that later. I need to fuck you.”

And, well, she had no complaints with that. 

“Hands and knees, baby,” he ordered and she got into position, waving her ass at him because she loved teasing him. Clarke knew Bellamy practically worshipped her tits, but he couldn’t resist any part of her. She tucked her chin into her chest and grinned when Bellamy pinched her bottom playfully, a smarting sting. “Tease.” 

“Only for you,” she said as his hands laid on her hips. Bellamy leaned forward and brushed his cock up against her cunt, getting it wet from her own slick, reminding her of this morning before they were rudely interrupted. The head of his cock pressed against her opening and she moaned as he slid into her, an easy thing after her many orgasms. 

Clarke honestly didn’t know if she could come again, but she always did love the feeling of being filled by him. She wouldn’t have cared anyway. 

His hips thrusted slowly, building up a steady rhythm that made her moan into her pillow. He said, “You feel so fucking good, baby.” And his mouth couldn’t filter out his thoughts after that. He kept murmuring filthy things to her and she choked back her cries when his cock dragged against her g-spot, continuously. His grip on her hips were bruising and she could hear their slick sounds loudly in her ear, making her chest redden, making her clench down on his cock. 

Her cunt pulsed around his cock and Bellamy let out a ragged moan. Fuck, he was so hot when he did that. It rarely happened — aside from his running mouth — he kept most of his sounds to low grunts. But whenever he moaned, Clarke felt a sense of pride rush through her. She pushed her hips back, trying to get him in deeper.

“Faster,” she gasped and clenched down again. 

That made Bellamy crazy and he sped up his movements and she gasped when one of his hands had grabbed at her hair, pulling her back until she was carried just by his hand in her hair, his arm holding her waist, his cock inside her. The new angle was hitting that spot that made her almost yell and she couldn't believe she was going to come again. But she needed more, she needed to get out of her body and feel floaty in his embrace. 

“Choke me,” she said between his thrusts, “Please…”

He didn’t falter and his hand moved from her hair to come up against her throat. His hand was so big and warm against her and just the touch, the mere possibility of losing her breath just made her eyes roll to the back of her head. He squeezed his hand and she let out a breathless gasp. Everything felt all fuzzy and she came in a blinding burst, stars exploding behind her eyelids. 

She could barely feel Bellamy coming inside her moments later. 

Clarke’s head was all floaty and she could distantly hear Bellamy murmuring her name softly, cleaning them both up. She was still twitching, the aftershocks of her last orgasm still rolling through her body. He slipped two fingers to tuck his come back into her, making her whimper. She finally lifted her head and opened her eyes as Bellamy slid next to her. He tucked them both in the blankets and she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat soundly in her ears. 

“Drink some water before you knock out, princess,” he said. She took the drink in his hand and sipped it. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out, a happy sigh. He kissed her head and she smiled. 

“Good girl. Now go to sleep.”

She didn’t need any more encouragement and she fell asleep in Bellamy’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://the1oo.tumblr.com/) :D & if u want u can also reblog the [post](https://the1oo.tumblr.com/post/188866611938/fingertips-putting-on-a-show-explicit-2k-pwp) !


End file.
